


Не зарекайся

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: В сценарии 3 серии 1 сезона есть строчка о том, что Алана, Уилл и Эбигейл смывали надпись «каннибалы» с дома Хоббсов, а Ганнибал носил воду. Драббл именно об этой сцене.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю за вычитку volhinskamorda.  
> Фик написан на летнюю битву, для команды fandom Hannibal 2016.

В этот раз к дому Хоббсов их подвез Ганнибал во взятом напрокат внедорожнике. Он аккуратно остановился на подъездной дорожке, наблюдая за попутчиками. Компания подобралась интересная. Алана, недовольная тем, что он ее не поддержал перед Джеком, демонстративно села сзади, за Уиллом, подальше от него. Эбигейл держалась тихо, стараясь не привлекать внимание, но инстинктивно доверяла больше всего ему, будто ее тело помнило, кто ее спас. Прочитать Уилла, достаточно спокойного и сосредоточенного, спрятавшегося за очками, было сложнее, несмотря на то, что тот сидел рядом.

Именно Уилл первым отщелкнул пряжку ремня безопасности и распахнул дверцу машины. Алана и Эбигейл вышли за ним следом. Втроем они сделали несколько шагов к дому, прежде чем замереть. Уилл оглянулся на Эбигейл, Алана нахмурилась и повернулась к своей подопечной. Любопытно.

Ганнибал вытащил ключи из замка зажигания и вышел к ним. На пристройке дома красовались восьмифутовые буквы «Каннибалы». Очень лаконично. Для тех, кто мог бы пропустить сообщение, его продублировали на входной двери.

Ганнибал не видел Эбигейл, только ее затылок, но по лицу Уилла, как в зеркале, мог читать все, что она чувствует: замешательство, злость, ужас.

Уилл что-то хотел сказать, и было интересно, какие именно слова он выберет, чтобы отвлечь ее, но все испортила Алана.

— Эбигейл, где у вас хранятся моющие средства? Мы быстро справимся с граффити.

Зачем? Почему бы не поручить это специалистам? К тому же если краска высохла, удалить ее будет непросто, и домашней химией не обойдешься.

— Лучше использовать растворитель для краски, — вместо этого произнес он. — Нанести на несколько минут, а потом уже смыть.

— Если у папы и было что-то подобное, то в сарае, — Эбигейл махнула рукой в сторону граффити.

— Я посмотрю, — вызвался Уилл.

Он быстро вернулся с канистрой, Алана и Эбигейл принесли щетки и перчатки, и они втроем начали размазывать пахнущую бензином жидкость по стене и входной двери.

Когда Алана неодобрительно взглянула на него, стоящего чуть в стороне, Ганнибал быстро нашелся:

— Пожалуй, приготовлю вам теплую мыльную воду.

Его костюм стоил как этот дом. Хорошо, как половина этого дома. И он не станет им рисковать. Во всяком случае, не стала бы рисковать та личина, за которой он прятал себя настоящего. А настоящий он преподал Алане урок и отучил бы от добрых дел. Нет, в этом доме он ничего делать не станет. Ведро воды — вот его посильный вклад в уборку.

***  
На следующий день, отмывая с пола кровь Николаса Бойла, Ганнибал дал себе слово больше не зарекаться. Одно радовало — оглушенная о стену дома Алана вряд ли бы захотела снова что-то в нем помыть.


End file.
